dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Another Oh Hae Young
Details *'Title:' 또 오해영 / Ddo Oh Hae Yeong *'Also known as:' Oh Hae Young Again / Another Miss Oh / Misunderstood *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, supernatural *'Episodes:' 18 + 2 Special Episodes *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-May-02 to 2016-Jul-05 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Another Oh Hae Young OST Synopsis Story follows two women with the same name of Oh Hae Young and a man who has the ability to see the future and tries to get away from the two Oh Hae Young. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Eric as Park Do Kyung **Jung Ji Hoon as child Park Do Kyung *Seo Hyun Jin as Oh Hae Young (Dirt) *Jun Hye Bin as Oh Hae Young (Gold) ;People around Park Do Kyung *Ye Ji Won as Park Soo Kyung *Kim Ji Suk as Lee Jin Sang *Huh Jung Min as Park Hoon *Nam Ki Ae as Huh Ji Ya (Do Kyung's mother) ;People around Oh Hae Young (Dirt) *Lee Jae Yoon as Han Tae Jin *Lee Han Wie as Oh Kyung Soo *Kim Mi Kyung as Hwang Duk Yi *Ha Si Eun as Hee Ran *Lee Hye Eun as Jung Sook ;Extended Cast *Huh Young Ji as Yoon Ahn Na *Kang Nam Gil as Chairman Jang *Choi Byung Mo as Park Soon Taek *Kwon Min as Sung Jin *Shin Woo Kyum (신우겸) as Ji Hoon *Lee Ga Hyun as Shim Ye Jin *Yoo Se Rye *Kim Ki Doo as Ki Tae *Jo Hyun Shik as Sang Suk *Choi Joon Ho (최준호) as Lee Joon *Kwon Soo Hyun (권수현) ;Cameos *Lee Hyun Jin *Yoon Jong Hoon as Choi Noo Ri *Kim Kyung Jin *Yun Woo Jin as Gong Ki Tae *Ahn Il Kwon *Im Ha Ryong as himself *Go Kyu Pil as delivery man *Lee Pil Mo as Do Kyung's father *Lee Yoo Ri as young Huh Ji Ya *Woo Hyun as psychiatrist Woo Hyun *Lee Byung Joon as singer Lee Byung Joon *Kim Shin Young (김신영) as herself *Seo Ye Ji as Hae Young's cousin *Seo Joon Young as Oh Hae Young (Gold)'s blind meeting partner *Lee Sun Bin as Jin Sang's Monday woman *Oh Man Suk as himself *Kim Jong Kook *Han Tae Il as Do Kyung's landlord Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Chorokbaem Media, Studio Dragon *'Director:' Song Hyun Wook *'Screenwriter:' Park Hae Young Recognitions ;2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' *Best Actress in Television (Seo Hyun Jin) ;2016 tvN10 Awards:' *Made in tvN, Drama Actress: Seo Hyun Jin *Romantic-Comedy King: Eric *Romantic-Comedy Queen: Seo Hyun Jin ;2016 5th APAN Star Awards:' *Excellence Actress in Miniseries (Seo Hyun Jin) Episode Ratings ''See Another Oh Hae Young/Episode Ratings Notes *On May 25, 2016, tvN announced that due to the show's high ratings, its run would be extended for two additional episodes (for a total of 18). *Another Oh Hae Young to air special episodes on July 4 and 5. It'll include unreleased scenes and the casts' interviews. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Romance Category:Comedy